1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to woodworking tools. More particularly, the invention relates to a tool for installing balusters and to a method of using the tool. Specifically, the invention relates to a baluster driver tool which is attachable to a rotary tool and causes a threaded end of the baluster to be rotated into a sill plate or stair tread, and to a method of using the driver tool.
2. Background Information
Railings are typically constructed as safety features along staircases and on upper floor landings or balconies. The railings generally have a hand rail and shoe rail which lie parallel to each other and are connected together by a series of spaced apart, vertical balusters. A newel post is provided at one end of the railing. The shoe rail may be replaced with another lower support such as a sill plate or stair tread.
The prior art has disclosed a number of ways of connecting balusters to a lower support such as a shoe rail. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,767, issued to Basey, discloses a series of socket members provided at intervals along a channel in the hand and shoe rail. The socket members receive complementary shaped plugs mounted onto the ends of the balusters. When a baluster is to be connected to the rail, the plug is inserted into a socket and the baluster is pushed downwardly until the flanges on the plug interlock with the shoulders in the socket. The remaining balusters are similarly snap-fitted into the shoe rail. The hand rail is then brought into contact with the free ends of the balusters in such a manner that the plugs engage the corresponding sockets. The hand rail is pushed downwardly so that the plugs snap into connection with the sockets. A problem associated with this type of construction is that the plugs and sockets are made from polyvinyl chloride. The components must therefore be purchased and installed on the hand rail, shoe rail and on both ends of each baluster. This adds to both the time and cost of building the railing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,557,893, issued to Bowls, shows another manner of attaching balusters to hand and shoe rails. The rails are provided with a narrow channel and a connector member is mounted on each end of the balusters. The connector member includes a thin plate that is shaped to be received into the narrow channel of one of the rails. When the carpenter is building the railing, the thin plates are slid into the channels of the hand and shoe rails and is then fastened into place. This type of connector and method of installation is time consuming and adds to the cost of building the railing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,485, issued to Basey, shows a baluster connected to the hand and shoe rails by means of an externally threaded dowel provided at the upper and lower ends of the baluster. The dowels are received in holes in the baluster and the hand and shoe rails. An adhesive may be applied to the dowel and/or hole to secure the dowel within the hole. The threads increase the surface area for adhesive to bond the baluster to the rail. The dowel is inserted into the baluster and the baluster is then pushed downwardly into contact with the rail.
Basey discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,533,121, that the dowels for connecting the balusters to the hand or shoe rails may be made of a material which allows the dowel to be permanently deformed once bent. This allows the carpenter to move the baluster into the required position without the dowel exerting undue force on the rest of the components. Again the dowel is inserted into the baluster and the baluster is pushed downwardly into contact with the rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,456, to Zieg, discloses the use of a corresponding socket and pivot system to connect a baluster to a hand or shoe rail. A plurality of sockets are formed along the underside of the hand rail or in the upper surface of the shoe rail. The baluster has an arcuate pivot member formed on at least one end and the pivot is sized to be received within the socket of the rail.
Another method of connecting a baluster to a hand or shoe rail is providing a two-sided lag bolt which is threaded at both ends but in opposite directions. One end of the lag bolt is connected to the baluster and the other end is inserted into a pilot hole in the lower support member. The baluster is then rotated about its longitudinal axis to drive the second end of the lag bolt into the support member. The baluster is rotated until the lower surface of the baluster abuts the upper surface of the support member. Alternatively, the end of the baluster may be externally threaded and be adapted to engage a complementary-shaped threaded hole in the lower support. The baluster is again rotated by hand so that the threaded end screws into the threaded hole. A railing is constructed by first connecting a number of balusters to the lower support member, and then connecting the free ends of the balusters to a hand rail by a suitable mechanism. This type of installation is relatively cost effective. The problem with this type of installation is that hand rotation of the balusters is time consuming and physically tiring when a large railing is being constructed. It is to this type of baluster/rail connection method that the present invention is directed.
There is a need in the art to provide a quick and easy method and apparatus for installing balusters that are rotated into connection with their lower support member.